


Cinderella!

by Jessilyn26966



Category: Death Note, cinderella and the four knights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessilyn26966/pseuds/Jessilyn26966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayu was having the night of her life, partying, laughing, having a good time in a long time. But then he showed up. </p><p>Asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He watched, helpless, as the door closed behind her.

"Cinderella!" Sayu turned around only to see the stupid smirk on his face.

"Asshole" she whispered under her breath and turn to hurry back home.

She was having the time of her life, until this asshole showed up.

It wasn't until a an hour ago she was having sucha great time, but of course some douche had to ruin the fun.

"-Sayu" Sayu heard his voice and she already knew who it was.

"Hello Jisoo" She gave her best fake smile. Jisoo was once her best friend long ago, but greed took over him and he became a different person. All he cared about was women and money. From then on Sayu decided to keep her distance, but fate had a funny way of bringing them together.

Sayu turned to leave and follow her friends to drinks, but she felt a forceful pull on her arm.

"Sayu, you know...there's only two types of women in this world. The one's I've dated, and the one's who I'm going to date." His face was close to her's, she can feel his breath on her face.

Sayu seriously couldn't stand this guy's attitude. So she did what she thought was best in this situation.

*bop*

He was holding his face, stinging pain took over him.

Sayu wanted to remark a comment , but she decided going home was best for her. She dashed out of the party only to have Jisoo follow her.

"Oi!" Jisoo called out, but Sayu wasn't having it.

"Cinderella!" It was then when Sayu turned around. Feeling proud he let himself smirk.

"Asshole" She muttered under her breath. She turned around and started walking home, this time the boy not following.

Jisoo checked the time only for it to be 11:56pm.

"I guess the magic wore off early huh?" He question himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did a bad thing for a good reason."

"Sayu, you did nothing wrong, seeing you punch him in the face was the highlight of my day!"

Sayu reflected about everything that happened yesterday night, she felt regret for physically hurting him, she knew he was an ass but she felt bad hitting him.

"Come on Sayu, he deserved it! He put his hands on you!"

Sayu stood home with her two friends, while Keiko believed he deserved it, Saki knew it was bad. Being friends with them was like having a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other.

"I want to turn back the clock to before..."

"Sayu-chan!" the boy started chasing her around the fields of flowers. They ran until Sayu fell down onto the flower field, Jisoo laying next to her.

"Jisoo"

"Mhm"

"Why- why do you have to go back to Korea? Will you ever come back?"

Sayu started sniffling, Jisoo wiped her tears.

"My family is there Sayu-chan, and besides I'll come back for you!" Jisoo smiled brightly.

"Promise?"

"Of course!" Jisoo smiled from ear to ear. He pulled a flower from the ground and gave it to Sayu.

"Come on, let's go home!" Jisoo grabbed Sayu's hand to pull her up.

*Chu*

"Ehhh!!!" Jisoo pushed Sayu to the ground. Sayu looked up startled.

"How could you!" Jisoo started wiping his mouth.

"Jisoo it was an accident! I didn't mean to-"

"I hate you!"

As if time froze she sat still, she could have been mistaken as a statue.

"I hope I never have to ever come back to Japan, I don't ever want to see you!"

Jisoo ran off, crushing all the flowers, and Sayu's feelings as well.

"Oi Sayu!" Keiko started snapping her fingers to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"Spaced out there for a minute buddy. Thinking about someone?" Keiko teasing her bats her eyelashes.

"Ah no, just thinking about something, that's all"

Saki gave a disapproving look, knowing exactly who Sayu was thinking about.

"Well, me and Keiko should head out. See you later Sayu" Saki grabbed Keiko and headed out the door to give Sayu some space.

"Hey wait I didn't get to-!" The door shuts leaving Sayu alone with her thoughts.

"I know we were kids, but why would Jisoo be that upset over that....So dramatic" Sayu sighed letting herself not think about him so much.

Jisoo stood at home, staring at the photos of Sayu on his phone.

 

 

 

 

"How can I make such a stupid mistake?"

He thought of a way to make it up to her. No matter how asshole-ish he can come of as, he still cared about Sayu.

Jisoo picked up his phone, time to make Sayu's fantasy come true.

"Oi, Hatori? How about we throw..a ball?

 

 


End file.
